


[podfic] the ghost and the machine

by beardsley, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesia, Angst, Brainwashing, Flashbacks, Loyalty, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers is the Winter Soldier, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Retelling of CA:TWS with Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There is an empty grave at Arlington with Steve's name on it. It's been there for almost seventy years. Bucky would do anything, give anything, give back every second of his borrowed time, to make things right. It should be his name on that grave; it should have been him." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the ghost and the machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ghost and the machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475323) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



**   
  
**   
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** alternate universe - canon divergence, Steve Rogers Is The Winter Soldier, torture, minor character death, angst, survivor's guilt, suicidal ideation, PTSD, graphic violence

 **Length:** 01:43:09  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pti0wxf8t05azwv/%28CA-TWS%29__the_ghost_and_the_machine_.mp3) (not hosted on [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) 's site yet, but I'll fix that link as soon as I have a working power cord for my laptop)


End file.
